Maybe I Do Need Some Help
by SmileyMiley
Summary: Lucy and Kevin's oldest daughter Savannah is acting strangely. No one really knows what's wrong with her, and she blows up when people try to ask her.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My first _7th Heaven _story! A little background: Kevin and Lucy tried out Crossroads and it didn't suit them. They moved back into their house in Glen Oak. After the new baby was born, Lucy decided she wanted a big family like her parents. Mary and Carlos aren't divorced, Ruthie and T-Bone got married and they still live in Glen Oak, near Kevin and Lucy. Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Carlos all still live in New York. Simon isn't married, and the twins are in college._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the Kinkirks from Tori down, but nothing else._**

Names—ages:

**Kinkirks:**

Kevin—41

Lucy—36

Savannah—14

Tori—11

Nathan—8

Trent—5

Kaylene—3

**Others:**

Matt (Camden)—39

Sarah (Glass-Camden)—39

Mary (Camden-Riviera)—37

Carlos (Riviera)—38

Simon (Camden)—32

Ruthie (Camden-Bonaduce)—27

Theodore/T-Bone (Bonaduce)—27

Sam (Camden)—18

David (Camden)—18

Fourteen-year-old Savannah Kinkirk scooped up her three-year-old sister, Kaylene, from her spot on the couch and lugged her upstairs. Entering her brothers' room, she found her mother standing there with her five-year-old brother, Trent.

"Do you want me to get Kaylene dressed?" Savannah asked. Lucy Kinkirk nodded slowly, eyeing the three-year-old.

"Yes, please, Savannah. Make sure Tori is getting ready too. Nathan is already downstairs, supposedly eating breakfast. Your dad's eating too." Savannah nodded, already turning out of the room.

Plopping Kaylene down on the bed covered with Hello Kitty sheets in the room all three Kinkirk sisters shared, she pulled a tiny pair of jeans and a Hello Kitty T-shirt out of the dresser. Savannah laughed at her sister's three-year-old obsession with the white cat. As she dressed Kaylene, she looked over at the other girl in the room, who was getting ready for school.

"Hey, Tori, Mom wants to know if you're getting ready," she told her.

Tori nodded. "Okay. She'll know I am when we go down for breakfast. You and Little Miss Kaylene all ready?" she asked, tickling Kaylene. She giggled.

"All ready!" Kaylene said, sitting up. The three of them trooped down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal on the way to the table. They slid into their seats amid the usual chaos that was a Kinkirk breakfast. Lucy and Trent had beaten them to the table, so four cereal bowls, the morning paper, and two boxes of cereal were strewn across it.

Talking over the breakfast chatter, Lucy asked, "Could everyone stop talking for a second?" For once, all five kids heard her and stopped. "Thank you. Aunt Ruthie's picking you guys up today, because I have work to do at the church and Dad has work to do at the station. She can either take you back here, or you guys can go over to her and Uncle T-Bone's house."

Everyone started talking at once with things like, "Aunt Ruthie's house! Her house is cooler than here!" Lucy and Kevin started laughing.

"Okay, guys, you can go to Aunt Ruthie's house. Now everyone, go get in the car, we've got to go!" Lucy laughed. Everyone jumped up at nearly the same time and hurried towards the front hall, grabbing backpacks and books on the way out the door. Kaylene watched from the kitchen waving furiously at anyone who looked her way. After everyone else had left, Kevin picked her up and carried her into the living room.

"I have to take you to Aunt Ruthie's soon, but we can play for a little while." Kaylene giggled and squirmed as he tickled her.

Lucy dropped Savannah and Tori off at the middle school before taking Nathan and Trent to the elementary school. The two sisters walked in together, just like they did every day, and then separated to meet their friends.

After school, Savannah and Tori were the first ones picked up. When they climbed into Aunt Ruthie's car, they found Kaylene sitting in a car seat, waiting for them. Savannah tickled her as she buckled her own seatbelt, causing Kaylene to giggle loudly. Their aunt turned around and smiled at the youngest girl.

"Okay, guys. I'm taking you back to my house first, before I go pick up Nathan and Trent. Your uncle's not home yet, so you guys'll have to take care of yourself for about a half-hour while I get your brothers. Okay?" Savannah and Tori nodded, while Kaylene just kept giggling. For some reason, her prolonged giggling spell set everyone else off, and they were still giggling as they left the school parking lot.

Once at Aunt Ruthie's house, the girls trooped downstairs to the family room, where a bunch of board games were stacked in the corner. Savannah pulled a battered Scrabble game from the pile and set it up while Tori handed Kaylene a box of alphabet blocks. They played the games loudly, making each other laugh and scream. About half an hour later, Aunt Ruthie came home with Trent and Nathan in tow. They set up their own game, and Ruthie joined the next Scrabble game. The volume went down considerably.

Kevin picked them later, just before dinner. As they ate, the first thing everyone noticed was that Savannah hardly said a word or ate anything all through the meal. She was usually the one that talked the most. After dinner, Lucy pulled Savannah into the living room while everyone else did kitchen chores, including Kaylene.

"Savannah, baby, what's wrong? You didn't say or eat hardly anything all through dinner!"

Savannah shrugged. "Nothing, Mom. I'm fine. I just didn't feel like talking and I wasn't hungry. Okay?"

Lucy cocked her head and stared at her oldest daughter. "Are you sure about that?"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom." Lucy didn't stop staring. Savannah flopped down on the couch behind her. "Why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm fine!"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Okay, Savannah. But if you ever need something, your dad and I are right here for you." Savannah didn't answer, instead she stomped up the stairs and to her room.

She gingerly pulled her shirt off and looked in the mirror. A rather large bruise was forming on the side of her stomach. She collapsed on the bed and tried to come up with an explanation for it when the door opened. Rolling over onto her stomach, which sent a wave of pain from the bruise, she fumbled for her shirt. Tori came in, gaping at Savannah's legs.

"Savvy! There's bruises all up and down the backs of your legs! Is that why you've been wearing jeans instead of capris so much? What are they from?" Savannah groaned as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Yes, Tori, they're why I've been wearing jeans so much. And I have no idea where they came from."

**_A/N: Maybe a little obvious what's wrong with Savannah if you know about medical conditions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey y'all! This is an important author's note to understand the story: Savvy and Tori are turning eleven and fourteen. I put their next-up ages in the first chapter by mistake. They also have the same b-day because Tori was born on Savvy's third b-day. So they have the same b-day, but they aren't twins. And Tori skipped a grade, which is why she's in middle school with Savvy._**

**_Disclaimer: You're a good man, Ruthie Camden.--Matt Camden_**

A few days later, Savannah was lying on the couch watching TV. Tori ran into the room, a grin cracking her face open with joy. "Savvy, Mom and Dad got us tickets to a Hannah Montana concert in LA for our birthday! Isn't that cool?"

Savannah sat up, also grinning. "That's awesome! Is the concert on our birthday, or a couple days off?"

Tori shrugged. "I have no idea. And our birthday's only a week away! I can't wait!" Savannah followed her younger sister into the kitchen. Lucy was the only parent there, sitting with Kaylene at the table.

"I expect Tori told you about the tickets, Savannah?" Savannah nodded. "The concert is on your birthday, and just so you know, this is your only birthday present. Dad will take you to LA the day before, and you'll come back the day after."

Savannah and Tori nodded as they went upstairs to their room. Pulling open the closet, Tori asked, "What am I going to wear to the concert?" Savannah shrugged, laughing.

"Whatever you want. I'm going to wear jeans and a T-shirt. You like skirts more than pants, so wear a skirt and a T-shirt. But not a miniskirt, Mom would kill you." Tori nodded and pulled an above-knee skirt out of the closet.

"This one?" she asked Savannah, who barely glanced at it and nodded. "Savvy, are you okay?"

Savannah nodded. "I'm fine. Just find a T-shirt that goes with that skirt." Tori sat down on the end of Savannah's bed, still holding the skirt.

"Savannah Kinkirk, if something's wrong, you have to tell Mom and Dad!" Savannah sat up, glaring at her sister.

"I. Am. Fine! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're always tired, you don't want to eat anything, and you've got bruises all over. That's why we keep asking you!" Savannah climbed off the bed and left the room. Tori watched her leave. When she was sure she was gone, Tori hurried back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom?" she asked. Lucy looked up from the laptop open in front of her.

"What's wrong, Tori?" she asked. Tori shrugged.

"I'm worried about Savannah," she said. They both heard a sound at the door. Turning, Tori saw Savannah's hurt face looking into the kitchen. She turned and ran back upstairs. "Mom, she's got bruises all over her body. And she's always tired, and irritable, and she's never hungry. What are we going to do?" Lucy looked out the kitchen door to the stairs.

"For the moment, we're not going to do anything. I'm pretty sure she knows she needs help, but I trust her to tell us." Tori's eyes widened.

"Mom, that's not like you! Why the one time I think it really matters do you have to change?" Lucy shrugged and looked back down at the laptop.

A week later, Tori, Savannah, and Kevin left for LA. Savannah slept for most of the ride. When they got to the hotel, she helped lug her own suitcase in, then promptly flopped down on one of the beds and closed her eyes. Tori sat down on the bed next to her when Kevin went to the vending machine down the hall.

"Savannah, why won't you tell anyone what's going on? I really think you need help." Savannah opened her blue eyes and glared at her sister.

"Because I don't want any help. And if I tell Mom or Dad, they'll fuss over me like I'm Kaylene's age. And I'm not. So leave me alone, for the zillionth time." She closed her eyes and rolled over.

An hour before the concert, Tori changed into the outfit she'd brought. Savannah was already wearing jeans and a T-shirt. They climbed into the car with Kevin, wanting to get to the concert early to find their seats and everything. As they handed their tickets to the ticket-taker, Savannah swayed a little as she stood there. Tori put her hand up to her back and she steadied herself, but as they walked through the turnstile, Tori grabbed Savannah's wrist.

"Savannah! Something's wrong! I really think you should tell Dad!" she whispered loudly. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell Dad right after the concert." Tori dropped her sister's wrist and smiled.

"Thank you." They followed Kevin up the escalator and up to the second floor. As they searched for their seats, they could feel their excitement rising. Savannah slowly followed Tori up the next set of stairs. Near the top, her foot caught on one of the steps and she fell.

She didn't get up.

**_A/N: Savannah is NOT dead. I promise._**

**_There's also a poster of the Kinkirk kids in my profile, but I don't think the link's working. I'll go work on it. Savannah--Miley Cyrus, Tori--Stella Hudgens, Nathan--young David Gallagher, Trent--Lorenzo Brino, Kaylene--Hannah and Alyssa Yadrick._**


End file.
